Spinner's Realization
by VerruecktMaedchens
Summary: Can Spinner come to grips with his new feelings? Or will he keep it under wraps?


**Spinners Realization**

**PG-13 for Semi Sexual Material, and Some Harsh Language**

**Summary: Can Spinner come to grips with his new feelings? Or will he keep it under wraps?**

* * *

****

**Chapter One:**

**"I LOVE this one! Oh my god, look Spin! It's pink, don't you just LOVE pink?!" Squealed Paige as she and her boyfriend, Spinner Mason roamed the mall.**

**"Actually, I like the gray one. Don't you just LOVE gray?!" Spinner mocked .**

**Paige rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Ok, fine I get it, but still what do you think?" she asked, holding the dress up in front of her.**

**"Please don't ask me. I seriously have no idea. Next time, take Dylan." Spinner answered while putting his index finger up, as if he were declaring a very profound statement.**

**Again being the girl she is, Paige rolled her eyes. She took one last look at the dress, nodded, and took it over to the counter.**

**"Will this be all for you ma'am?" asked the clerk.**

**Paige nodded. **

**The clerk rings it up. "That'll be two seventy five, thirty-six please," he says with an oh-so-happy smile.**

**When Paige and Spinner walk out of the store, Paige turned around face to face with her boyfriend. "Why didn't you say anything?!"She yelled.**

**"What?"Spinner asked with his trademark 'dumb' look.**

**"That guy, he was looking at my chest, or did you not notice?!" She shreiked.**

**"Ha, No he wasn't." Spinner laughs.**

**"Oh really? What was he looking at, then? HMM?"**

**"Your necklace probably. I don't know for sure, but I do know that he wasn't checking you out."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"He was gay."**

**"Oh, now you have gaydar?!"**

**"Oh come on, like it wasn't obvious. I'm surprised you didn't notice, seeing as how your brother is a fag."**

**"Don't call him that. Jeez Spinner, why do you have to be so..."**

**"So...?"**

**"Oh, I don't know!" With that Paige threw up her hands and walked ahead.**

**Spinner sighs and follows her.**

**"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it in a mean way, I just have trouble with expressions. Don't be mad, ok?" Spinner asked, giving a puppy dog look.**

**Paige looked up at him and smiled at how cute his face was. "Oh alright, but only if I get a kiss." She said. She stands on her tip toes and goes to kiss Spinner, but he turns his cheek to her.**

**"Honey bee... what's wrong?"asked Paige.**

**"Nothing, I just... we shouldn't make out in public, it's rude."answers Spinner.**

**"Wait, Spinner Mason has a problem with PDA? I doubt it, come on, kiss me." Again she goes in, but like before, gets a cheek. She gives a heavy sigh and grabs his face. Spinner looks a little worried by Paige's sudden movement. Paige presses her lips to his, Spinner's lips remain tightly closed. Paige tries to poke her tongue into his mouth but he has them so tight a single water molecule couldn't pass through them. Paige pulls away and stares at him. **

**"Fine, I'll see you later." she says. Paige walks away from a confused Spinner.**

**Spinner didn't exactly know why he didn't want to kiss Paige, he just knew he didn't.**

* * *

****

**Later, Paige sits at the kitchen table with her brother Dylan and his boyfriend Marco.**

**"And he gave me the cheek!"Paige screamed while pounding her fist on the table. Marco's glass fell off and broke. Both Marco and Dylan jump up, Paige stays sitting with a frown.**

**"It's ok Dylan, I got it, you need to talk with Paige." Marco says. He didn't fool Dylan. Dylan knew Marco wanted to be dismissed from the conversation, but being the caring guy he is, Dylan let his boyfriend clean up the glass. Dylan sat back down.**

**"So, then what?" he asked looking at his sulking sibling.**

**"I wanted to know what was wrong, he didn't answer so I tried again, and still I got the cheek! I had to hold his face steady just to kiss him. And it wasn't even a kiss, it was me putting my lips on him. It was like kissing a wall! Honestly, I do NOT know what his problem is." With that, Paige gets up from the table and storms up the stairs into her room.**

**Marco throws the glass away and looks at Dylan. "So, what do you think?" Marco asked.**

**"I do not know, maybe he is just in a... blah mood. People get in those." Dylan replied.**

**"Well I never will, I will always be happy to kiss my guy." Marco leaned in and kissed Dylan. Then quickly pulls away. "Maybe Spin is gay!" he jokes.**

**Dylan laughed. "I think he'd kill himself."**


End file.
